U-Turn
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: The Curtis's can't catch a break, especially Ponyboy. He has witnessed so much at a young age that it's a miracle he has survived. That's in question when a car accident threat looms over the Curtis' gang. How will they survive when the youngest greaser is fighting for his life? Who else was in the car accident with him? Will the both of them be okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lesson in lane direction**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I nervously gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. Two-Bit insisted on taking me out driving tonight, I had just gotten my learner's permit, but I was scared to death to drive. After my parent's accident, cars just freaked me out.

"Your doing fine Ponyboy, just relax. Turn left up here," he told me. _Relax, I can do that_ , I thought, taking a few deep breaths.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Mustang creep up behind us.

"That car is a price of crap. Could never beat us," the Soc bragged loudly.

"Oh yeah?" Two-Bit inquired dangerously.

"Two-Bit," I moaned, "Shut up for Pete's sake, I ain't racin' them."

"Scared?" Another Soc taunted. They pulled up into our lane until I had to go to the left lane straight into oncoming traffic. I tried to speed up, my pride got the better of me.

My hands were white and I was scared, but my jaw was set.

Until I saw the blinding lights of a pick-up truck.

I heard a Soc yell and then we made contact with the vehicle.

I saw the swerve to avoid us, but it only made him hit me more directly. I wanted to, but I couldn't pass out, yet. I needed to do something and help Two-Bit. I was awake for a few agonizing seconds. I heard Two-Bit's scream. I heard the crunch of metal and I smelt the sickening, burning, acid smell.

And then I succumbed to my heavy lids and passed out.

 **Darry's POV**

Where were Ponyboy and Two-Bit? They left hours ago. Soda was at a drag race so I was alone in the house.

I heard a knock on the door and saw two police officers.

Flashbacks of my parent's car wreck flashed before my eyes as I opened the door.

"H-Hello?" I asked in a quavering voice.

"There's been an accident, son. Do you know Ponyboy Curtis or Two-Bit Mathews?" He asked gruffly.

"Y-Yeah. That's my youngest brother and my friend." I felt my knees get weak. That couldn't be true. They can't be dead.

"Their at Tulsa Regional Hospital," he informed me as Soda cam up behind them. Oh thank God, not dead. Yet.

"What happened?" He asked me, fear evident in his wide brown eyes.

"There's been an accident, Pespi-Cola. Ponyboy and Two are in the hospital," I told him. Soda grabbed my arm and raced to the car and Steve followed suit.

"I'll drive," Steve volunteered, seeing as neither one of us were in stable condition to drive.

I handed him the keys. "How fast can you drive?"

He laughed. "Darry, I'll have you to the hospital in five minutes, max."

 **X**

He did get us to the hospital in five minutes. It normally took us ten minutes to get to the hospital. Steve was only going about 80

"Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked the front desk. She smiled and pointed to a cop approaching me.

"Darrel Curtis?" He asked. I shook his hand and nodded.

"From what I can gather Ponyboy was driving on the left side of the road. The witnesses admitted to drag racing. Another car coming the opposite direction smashed head on into them-" it was around this time I was struggling not to puke. Drag racing? Pony never used his head.

"-Ponyboy swerved to the right to avoid getting hit, but he suffered most of the blow." The cop informed us. I thanked him and waited for the doctor to come out. It was two hours before he came out.

We went through introductions again before he started talking. "Keith has a broken ankle and stitches across his forehead, but he can go home." Two-Bit was okay. What about Ponyboy?

"Ponyboy?" I asked quietly, my normally deep voice an octave higher.

"He-"

 **A/N: Cliffhangers! The bane of all reviewers existence. Please review. Suggestions are totally appreciated!**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Doctor's orders**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **Sodapop's POV**

"Keith has a broken ankle and seven stitches across his forehead, but he can go home." Two-Bit was okay, he could go home tonight. What about Ponyboy? Why was he waiting so long? Was it bad?

"Ponyboy?" Darry asked quietly, his normally deep voice an octave higher.

The doctor glanced sympathetically at me. _"_ He has a broken arm, four broken ribs, a concussion, and a collapsed lung." Collapsed lung? I may not be a genius, but I knew that wasn't good.

I leaned on Darry, not trusting myself to stand, but he didn't look much better. "Darry?" I squeaked in his ear. He shushed me and looked at the doctor.

"Can we see him now?" Darry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, he's in surgery for his lung. Keith is in room 138."

"Thank you Doctor," Darry said formally then turned to go to Two-Bit's room.

 **Darry's POV**

When we went into Two-Bit's room he sat up quickly and immediately started talking. I hate his heart monitor go wild.

"Darry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! He tried to tell me not to, but-" words flew out of his mouth a mile a minute.

"Whoa, slow down buddy. It's okay, you can tell us later what happened," I soothed him. He took a deep breath.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Two-Bit asked slowly.

"Focus on yourself Two-Bit. Pony's alive and that's all that matters," I assured him. I carefully didn't specifically answer Two-Bit's questions, but he didn't lie or ignore him either.

"You need to rest, Doctor's orders," Sodapop told him.

"When do I get out of here?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I should be able to take you to the house soon," Mrs. Mathews told him as she walked in, tear tracks on her face. He nodded.

"I'll go see if I can take you home now." Mrs. Mathews said left the room in search of his doctor.

"Doctor Williams? When will Keith be released?" I could hear the conversation.

"I have the release forms right here." There was a pause as she signed and then she came back into the room.

"Ready to go Keith?"

"I'm staying here until I get to see Pony," Two-Bit said defiantly.

"Two, go home, you were in a car wreck too," I tried to convince him, but he was stubborn.

"Alright Kid, but only for a few hours until we hear something. Then you wrest." My voice was stern and commanding. He nodded.

"All I know is he's in surgery right now," Soda piped up. _Great_ , I thought sarcastically. Two-Bit made a small chocking sound.

"Surgery for what?" He asked in a controlled husky voice.

"Collapsed lung." I resisted the urge to smack Soda.

He sucked in a breathe. "Just focus on yourself buddy. He's strong," I lied, covering up the worry inside. To be honest, inside I was terrified.

 **A/N: No Pony in this chapter, but he will probably be in the next chapter. P** **lease review! Suggestions are sooo helpful and appreciated.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Can we see him now?**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Sodapop's POV**

"Darry? Can we go in his room yet?" I asked once Darry returned. He asked the doctor if we could go to Ponyboy's room.

"Yeah. He's out of surgery and stable. He's in room 265," Darry told me. I started walking towards the room at "Yeah."

 **Darry's POV**

"Ponyboy?" I whispered. I couldn't believe that it was him, he looked dead. Machines were hooked to him everywhere, almost suffocating him. He was ghost-white with bruises covering every part of him that was visible. I could only imagine what he looked like under the blankets, but I didn't think I wanted to know.

"He can here you ya know," a nurse informed us as she checked the machines.

"Hey, lil colt. You gotta come back, we miss you," Soda whispered. A single tear escaped Pony's lid. I was confident he could hear us.

"I love you, lil colt. Please get better."

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Beep...Beep...Beep..." I could hear the constant beeping, but I couldn't quite place it. I wanted to ask someone what it was, but I couldn't move or talk. I felt as if I were floating. I could hear a voice, but I couldn't talk.

I felt a tear escape my eye, my entire body felt as if it was on fire. The pain radiated from every part of me.

"I love you, lil colt. Please get better." Who was it?

I could no longer hear the voice. I started to panic, I wanted to hear that voice. I started to fall back into the blackness. _No_ , I thought, but the black tunnel overtook all my senses.

 **X**

I was running down a long, never-ending tunnel. A familiar voice calling out to me stopped me dead in my tracks. Dead... Johnny?

"Johnnycakes!" I screamed and ran to him. He engulfed me in a crushing hug. He had a confident, wide smile across his scar free face.

"I missed you so much," I blubbered.

"Hey Ponyboy. I missed you too," he told me.

"Dallas isn't here, is he?" I asked sadly.

"Think again Kid," a booming voice instructed behind me.

I sprinted to Dallas and hugged him. He laughed, actually laughed!

"Missed you too Kid," he told me. "But we got bigger problems."

"What problems?" I asked. Johnny and Dallas were here, why was there a problem?

"The accident, Ponyboy. You gotta fight it and stay gold," Johnny told me. I nodded, but all I really wanted to do was stay here with them. I felt a tear slip down my face. I looked up and saw Dallas looking uncomfortable and Johnny close to tears.

"Keep runnin' down that tunnel, Kid. Everything will be alright," Dallas told me. I gave them each another hug.

"I miss you," I said one last time before beginning my sprint down the tunnel.

 **A/N: I am so sorry! I had most of this chapter done last night, but I fell asleep during Dateline so I didn't update. Also, this is my first attempt of even thinking about this Johnny/Dallas experience. (Not sure what to call it) Please go easy on me. Thanks.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Running a marathon**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Darry's POV  
**

As I sat down I heard Ponyboy's heart monitor steadily begin increasing in beats. It soon was beeping so fast it sounded as if Ponyboy ran a marathon. Soda put his hand in Pony's and immediately Pony's heart slowed down. I squeezed Pony's hand and then I felt it. He squeezed it back.

At first I was froze, I felt as if I moved it would disappear, but I finally came to my senses and alerted a doctor that Ponyboy had responded and squeezed my hand.

"Darrel, I'm sorry, but squeezing your hand doesn't always mean something. He needs time to repair his lung. I have no idea how long it will be before he comes out of his coma. And until then we won't know if he has any brain damage," was how the doctor explained it to me. I felt my heart deflate.

Feeling like an idiot, I walked back into Ponyboy's room only to find Soda taking to him and then I saw Pony's eyelids slowly flutter open. I missed those crystal clear green orbs so much.

"Ponyboy?" I whispered.

I grabbed a doctor to take out the breathing tube.

"Alright Ponyboy, this might hurt a little. When I say three I'm going to pull this out and I want you to take a big breathe, okay?" Pony nodded at the doctor's orders.

Pony coughed at first, but was able to breath on his own. The doctor left after a few minutes and Ponyboy started to talk.

"Johnny," he mumbled, so quiet I almost couldn't hear him. His voice was so hoarse and strained it made me thirsty.

"It's Soda and Darry," Soda told him. Pony slowly shook his head.

"Stay Gold," he mumbled and then fell back asleep.

Just then one of the nurses walked in.

"Ponyboy was just awake and talking to us," I told her. She smiled.

"Was he coherent?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He was talking about our dead friends," I informed her.

"That's just the drugs, not a sign of brain damage. Actually, if he's responding like this, brain damage is unlikely, but still possible," she told me. I was so excited that Pony most likely would make a full recovery. Nothing else could go wrong from here, right?

 **A/N: Of course when you have a really good chapter it gets deleted. This chapter was all one thing, but I promise next chapter will be more interesting. Please please give suggestions/ideas. I'll be your very best friend ;)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Socs and Officers**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Sodapop's POV**

Steve and I were searching the West Side for any no-good Soc that was in the car. Two-Bit had described the car for us.

I heard a blaring horn behind us and saw a fancy cherry-red Corvette trailing us.

"That's the car," Steve whispered. Rage poured over me and clouded my senses.

"Hey! Your the ones that put my brother in the hospital!" I screamed accusingly.

"That greaser deserves to die. He killed Bob and it's our job to put you hoods in your places," One of them sneered at us.

They stepped out of the car, four of them, and surrounded us. I swung at the tallest one but missed, but that was all it took to start the fight.

A punch in the sent me staggering back, but I recovered and swing twice as hard. I could see Steve taking most of the hits in his stomach and face. I felt a hard punch to my lip that made me taste blood. I spit at them and kicked the tallest one in the ribs.

All of a sudden got in the car and took off. I was confused until I heard a voice behind me.

"Your under arrest." I felt an office grab my hands and place them in handcuffs. I was shoved into the back of a police car along with Steve.

I was so done for. Darry was gonna ground me for life!

"Always my nose, Soda. Why do I always break my nose?" Steve asked, trying to lighten the mood. I took one look at his swollen purple nose and started to laugh hysterically.

"It's a large target," I informed him. He bumped me with his shoulder.

"Your lucky I'm in handcuffs," he said, still laughing.

 **X**

"Darry?" I cooed in a sweet and innocent voice. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

There was a moment of hesitation and then Darry spoke. "What do you want?"

"Bail," I mumbled. Another pause.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, what on earth is wrong with you? I still have hospital bills to pay and the state is breathing down my neck." I endured the lecture without comment until he agreed to come pick me up. I walked back to the cell shared with Steve.

I looked him over for a moment. His knuckles were busted and his nose was broken, but nothing else seemed to be injured. My lip was busted and my knuckles were bruised, but nothing else hurt. _For an uneven fight we walked away pretty unscathed_ , I thought, until I saw Darry.

I waked silently to the car without making eye contact. When we got in the car it was still silent and it remained silent until we got home. I endured another long lecture until I heard "Grounded, three weeks Soda. And your paying your own bail."

Pay bail? "That will take me months to pay off," I complained. Darry shrugged.

"Work extra shifts, do whatever, but you have to live with the consequences, Soda," Darry told me before leaving me standing in the doorway, furious.

"I'm going to the hospital," I called through clenched teeth. Steve, who had waited in the car for me, went to the hospital with me.

 **A/N: Suggestions are my very best friend.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: White Walls and Red Clothes**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Steve's POV**

Soda was mad at Darry, but I hoped that would fade once we got around the Kid. He didn't need any extra stress, none of them did and I felt guilty for going with Soda instead of trying to convince him not to beat up those Socs. I don't think Soda realized that he was still bloody from the fight.

Pony's eyes were still a little glassy and looked drugged up when we walked in, but he still noticed the blood and bruises.

"What happened Soda?" He asked, his voice a lot less slurred then last time. The beeping of the heart monitor sped up.

"Sh, Pony, it's alright calm down," Soda soothed him.

"You fought for me. You coulda been hurt," Pony mumbled. A doctor walked in and ushered us out.

"You can't work him up. He needs rest right now," the doctor explained. Soda nodded guiltily and was quiet the rest of the way home.

 **Darry's POV (Large Time Lapse)**

The sterile, white hospital walls were too clean. We were greasers and Socs surrounded us, but this was the hospital was a place of pain and that connected us. Out of all places social classes could come together it had to be in the hospital. _It's only a little while longer_ , I reminded myself. _I'm here for Ponyboy anyhow_.

I sent Soda home with Steve to grab a shower, making this place even lonelier. I was so glad that Ponyboy was coming home in a week.

He slept most of the time, but Soda had managed to sneak a Pepsi past me and the nurses. I was upset at first, but you can never stay mad at Soda for long.

 **X (Large Time Lapse)**

"You get to come home today, Pony," was the first thing Soda said when he walked into Pony's hospital room.

"I know! Wait, how are we getting home?" He got a panicked look on his face while my expression was confused.

"The truck?" I said questionably.

"Isn't there a different way? I'm not getting in the car," he told me. Is this about the accident?

"It'll be okay, Pone. We have to," I told him. He looked uncomfortable and freaked out, but I managed to convince him to ride in the truck. Even if he did look as stif as a board.

"I love you Ponyboy and I wouldn't let anything hurt you, I promise," Soda told him. Pony smiled and relaxed a little. I relaxed too until I heard his response.

"...But I'm not driving ever again."

 **A/N: I'm sorry this jumped around so much, but next chapter Pony's home. Yay! Thank you to BunnyLuvsU and ****FrankElza** **for their suggestions. Anyone else with ideas, please send them in! Please review!**

 **Please vote on my new poll. Thank you.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Visiting graves**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Sodapop's POV**

"Come on Ponyboy, just a drive, please," I pleaded with my stubborn, bullheaded little brother.

"No, Soda. I'm sorry, I just can't," he told me.

"Yes you can," I assured him feiecly. He just stared at me showing no sign of giving in.

"Fine. How about a compromise? I'll drive," I assured him. He contemplated my offer for a moment.

"Fine, Deal."

 **X**

The car ride was a little better than last time, but I guess he trusts me. He didn't say much, but I had the radio on and he seemed a little less ridged. I hoped this was progress.

"Can you drop me off up here, Soda? I want to walk around. I'll find my own way home," Pony asked. I nodded and stopped the truck.

"Be home soon or else Darry'll skin you," I warned.

He smiled. "I know, don't worry."

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I walked to Johnny and Dallas's grave. I needed time to clear my head.

I knelt down next to Dallas's simple gravestone.

"Hey Dallas." I didn't know what to say. I took a shuddering breath. "We miss you." I looked up and saw the sun was setting.

I moved on to Johnny's grave. "Hey, Johnnycakes. I miss you a lot. I can't believe it's been two years since you died. I stayed gold until the car accident. Now I'm scared to drive a car." I admitted. I heard a loud honk behind me, which made me jump, but then I realized it was just Two-Bit.

"Need a ride, Kiddo?" He shouted. I took a deep breathe and walked up to his car.

"No, I'm going to drive." He laughed and got out of the car.

"Whatever you say, Kid."

 **A/N: Most of you will say this was a forced, rushed ending, but this was planned and I like it. Thank you so much to everyone who's supported me the past 7 chapters.**

 **FrankElza**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **FanFiction by Jen**

 **The Curtis Crew**

 **Seth Clearwater**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **Guest**

 **Johnnysletter**

 **Amanda (Guest)**

 **Sadicofan (Guest)**

 **Soccerfan 2014**

 **Run262chick**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	8. Chapter 8: Poll vote

My poll is officially up. Please vote! Thank you.


End file.
